


5am adventures

by STOVE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Late Night Texting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STOVE/pseuds/STOVE
Summary: yahaba and kyoutani should both be asleep right now





	

**Yahabae 5:14 AM**  
Hey

 **You (** kyou **) 5:16 AM**  
Why /the fuck/ are u awake

**Yahabae 5:17 AM**  
Cat woke me up  
Why are YOU awake

**You 5:17 AM**  
I’m nocturnal I get a free pass on this  
**You 5:18 AM**  
Also insomnia is a bitch

**Yahabae 5:18 AM**  
Wait so you haven’t gone to sleep yet???  
Are you going to be okay for morning practice

**You 5:20 AM**  
Stop being such a mom not like it’s the first time its happened

**Yahabae 5:20 AM**  
We both know Watari is the mom friend  
but still dude  
**Yahaba 5:21 AM**  
At least that explains why you always look tired and pissed off

**You 5:22 AM**  
Fuck off

**Yahabae 5:22 AM**  
Just being honest

**You 5:22 AM**  
Your honesty is not welcome at this time  
**You 5:23 AM**  
Anyway why’d you text me instead of going back to sleep? What do you want

**Yahabae 5:23 AM**  
Why do you assume I want something

**You 5:23 AM**  
I know you value your beauty sleep

**Yahabae 5:24 AM**  
well I know something I want that would help me get to sleep faster…  
**Yahaba 5:24 AM**  
A pair of big strong arms to hold me tight ;)

**You 5:24 AM**  
do I even want to know  
**You 5:24 AM**  
I SEE I HAVE NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER  
**You 5:24 AM**  
No  
I’m too tired for your sexting nonsense

**Yahabae 5:25 AM**  
BABE  
**Yahabae 5:25 AM**  
PLEASE  
**Yahabae 5:26 AM**  
C’MON BABE  
**Yahabae 5:27 AM**  
but seriously though I kind of do feel like cuddling a bit

**You 5:27 AM**  
you texted me at 5am because you’re lonely and want to be spooned

**Yahabae 5:29 AM**  
…maybe

_Incoming call from “Kentar-Hoe♡”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading my writing and its' just a really short little drabble I wrote on my phone I hope it didn't suck too much ( ' 3 ')


End file.
